You stole me, and I stole you
by BloodyNib
Summary: The fight against Thanos is won and now it is time to get a life. Problem is, neither Bucky nor Natasha are sure how to do that. How do you start over coming back from the dead? And how can you be sure, that those old feelings from ages ago are still there? Definitely WinterWidow, lots of fluff and angst, slow-burn.
1. One More Light

Chapter 1 - One More Light

Bucky's gaze was fixed on the framed photo in his hands. The original six Avengers, all placed in one of the lounges in the old Stark Tower. Front and center was of course Stark, his arm thrown over the shoulders of Bruce Banner, who looked mighty uncomfortable. Thor was close to them, raising his mug towards the camera, a full laugh on his face. Steve was sitting next to him, reclining back in the seat, a relaxed smile on his lips and in his eyes. Clint was close to the left side of the frame, without mohawk or tattoos, without grief or regret etched upon his face. And there, behind him, leaning on the back of the seat he was sitting in, was Natasha, holding a beer to her lips to hide her smile.

How could it be that this simple half-smile could break his heart? All his time in Wakanda, all the time she had spent on the run with Steve and Wilson… All this time he could have used to regain his memories, see whether she remembered him. See if there was still a future to have. But he had blown his chance. Of course. And now, that she had sacrificed herself to bring him and countless others back, there was no way he could know whether she still loved him. Whether she had ever loved him.

"Bucky? You ready?" Steve stood in the doorway and watched him with a concerned expression on his face. He knew, of course. It had been a weird talk, but it had been necessary.

Bucky put the photo back on the mantelpiece. "Yeah. Think so."

"You don't have to come," Steve told him again. "I'm sure none of the others would put it against you if you wouldn't made it to the memorial."

"But I need to. For… For her." Bucky refused to look at Steve; he didn't want to see the pity in his eyes. "I need a chance to say goodbye. Properly. And someone needs to watch your back when you take back the Stones. I don't trust Banner and this whole time-travel thingy."

Steve smiled sadly at him, something akin to pride in his eyes. "I understand. But you really don't have to tag along when I take back the Stones. It'll be one time I can't get into trouble."

Bucky threw one last glance at the picture of Natasha, then finally turned around. "Let's go. I don't want to arrive last."

~#~#~#~#~#~

During the memorial for Stark Bucky had hung back. He had barely known the guy and he was sure that there were people at that lake who thought he had no business there. But he had watched and observed. Barton, how he had difficulty focusing on the ceremony. The girl at his side, crying silently. The Maximoff girl, Wanda, he knew from the battle at the airport. Fury and Hill at the back of all of them. Somehow Bucky knew they weren't just here to mourn Stark.

Now most of them had assembled at the platform that would take Steve back in time to place the stones where they belonged. Bucky had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jackets and moved a piece of the fabric between his thumb and forefinger to calm his nerves. After Steve had returned the stones… What would happen then? How would his life continue? He was so out of his time here, out of his depth that he did not know how he could ever go on with his life. A world where she didn't exist? How could he?

"Hey, Barnes… You alright over there?" Sam asked as he stepped at his side.

Bucky shrugged in answer.

"Look, Steve's gonna come out just fine at the other end. Just like he always does."

"You knew her well, didn't you?" Bucky asked. "All that time on the run together…"

Sam smiled sadly. "You mean Nat? I don't know whether I'd say I've known her. But I would consider her my friend, yes. And I hope, she did, too. She saved our asses more than I can count while we were on the run. Without her… Well, we'd have been toast. And while I'm grateful that I'm back, I'm so angry with her."

"Yeah, I know that feeling," Bucky mumbled and kicked a small stone.

"I understand that you and her… that there's history? I mean that's what I've gathered I don't know whether-"

"It's the truth," Bucky interrupted him. "At least from what I remember. But that's not important anymore now, is it? It's in the past. And I'll never know… Well. I'll never know."

Sam looked at him seriously. "Barnes, if you need someone to talk to… Just call. Alright? I won't judge but I will listen. Doesn't matter the time."

For the first time that afternoon, Bucky looked up to meet his gaze. "Thanks, Wilson. I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." He clasped his shoulder.

"Five seconds, Steve, then you'll be back. Don't take unnecessary risks," Banner reminded him. "And you need to place the stones at exactly the right time, otherwise-"

"I know, Bruce." Steve closed his helmet and clenched the handle of the silver suitcase tightly. "Don't worry, I know what I have to do." And then, just like that, he was gone.

Bucky watched the platform anxiously, the fabric of his jacket's pockets almost ripping between his fingers. Why the stones had to be brought back he didn't entirely understand. It was stupid and dangerous; right up Steve's alley. But maybe this time he really managed to not get into trouble. Who knew?

As Bruce had promised, five seconds after Steve had vanished, the platform sprang to life again. This time, though, it didn't spit out one figure, but two. Bucky recognized Steve's built immediately, but the second person was not so easily discernible. At least not to him. Barton was on the platform in a heartbeat, steadying the second person as it swayed, almost ripping away the helmet to reveal a shock of red hair.

"Strange, get up here!" he yelled, holding Natasha tightly to himself. Bucky could see tears streaming down his face and as Steve left the platform, he patted Barton's back, his own eyes not completely dry either.

Bucky found he couldn't move. His limbs would not obey him and he could not look away from the platform, where Strange, the wizarding doctor, would now examine Natasha, who, despite her weakness, did her best to assure everyone that she was fine.

He almost didn't notice Steve coming over to him until he threw his arm around his shoulders. "Don't you wanna go over there?"

Bucky shook his head jerkily. "I don't think… Not now. Strange should look her over first. And Barton's definitely hogged her for now."

"Can't really blame him," Steve said and shrugged his shoulders, the grin clearly audible in is voice.

"She's fine?"

"Fine as she can be."

Sam shook his head, not quite able to believe what he saw right in front of him. "How, buddy?"

"A soul for a soul," Steve answered. "Seems like no one thought about bringing back the Soul Stone before. That's why it's Guardian called it an everlasting exchange, I presume. I climbed up there, threw the Stone over the cliff and then there was a flash and I came to in a shallow pool of water. And Nat was just besides me. So I brought her back." Steve shrugged.

"Simple as that?" Bucky cleared his throat; why was his voice raspy like that?

"Yeah. Simple as that."

Bucky nodded. He barely registered the faint ripping of fabric. "What now?"

Steve shrugged again. "Dunno. Maybe we all start getting a life."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, that's a first."

* * *

**A/N Yup, I'm back with another story. This time, no oneshots but a real, connected story. Fair warning: regular updates are impossible because I should be writing on my master's thesis right now. So, please, bear with me. Otherwise, if you have questions, comments, etc, feel free to drop me a review; I kinda live for them (I'll be answering via pm, though, because I want to slim down on the author's notes).**


	2. One Step Closer

Bucky hadn't really had the opportunity to speak with Natasha. No, that was a lie. He _had_ had chances, he just chickened out every single time. And it wasn't only Steve who teased him about it. But Bucky never thought it the right time to confront Natasha with his memories. What did he expect her to say? That she remembered him, too? That she still loved him, that she never stopped doing so? He didn't even know whether that, what he felt for her, was love. He liked her and he missed her since she went with Barton and his family to the farm to recover from her time in the realm of the death, but that was it. That he still woke in the middle of the night from the terrors from the past haunting him didn't exactly help.

_You home?_

Bucky frowned, looking at Sam's message. Yes, he should be at his therapist's. Technically. But Bucky had texted this morning, lying that something had come up. Instead of going there and talking with someone – as if that shrink could relate to what he went through – he had spent the day holed up in the apartment he shared with Sam. Bucky knew that Sam knew that he didn't go to therapy as often as he should and he also knew that Sam wasn't too amused by it.

Bucky sighed and started typed his answer. _Yeah._

He watched the pulsing three dots indicating that Sam was still writing. The answer was almost disappointingly short compared to how long it took him. _Come to the V.A._

Part of Bucky was inclined to either argue or ignore Sam. Then he sighed. The bird would pester him endlessly if he didn't show up; part of the disadvantages of living together. Although Steve wouldn't be that much better. Bucky sighed again, then put on his shoes and leather jacket. Finally, he slipped his metal hand into a glove. Luckily, most people didn't recognize him immediately; the scruffy stubble certainly helped. Still, he didn't want to take his chances and there were days when he could barely stand the glint of the metal, no matter how different Shuri's arm was from HYDRA's.

The V.A. was not far, so Bucky decided to walk. It was one of the cooler, but still sunny days so that being outside was quite pleasant. Part of him wondered, whether the weather in Iowa was just as nice. Maybe Natasha was spending the day outside with Barton's kids who were glad their Aunt was back. Bucky had hovered nearby when Steve had talked with the girl – Lila, if he remembered correctly. Those kids really loved Natasha. Who'd have thought she ever assumed that role?

Sam was waiting for Bucky in the foyer. "How was your day?"

"Slow." Bucky shrugged.

The other man audibly suppressed a sigh. "Come on, I've got someone for you in my office."

Inexplicably, butterflies appeared in his stomach. Which vanished just as quickly when he discovered, who waited in Sam's office. "What's that s'posed to mean?"

A fuzzy golden retriever wagged his tail at them, an open, friendly look on its face. As he stood up, Bucky discovered he was missing a front leg.

"Friend of mine works at the shelter, no one came so far to claim him as theirs. The shelter is too full and she said she doesn't think he'll find a family soon. And I think you need someone to take care off. If you take him on, I won't pester you because of your therapist," Sam promised.

Bucky seized up the dog who seemingly couldn't wait any longer to greet him. The dog moved smoothly; obviously he had lived quite some time with only three legs. Bucky let him sniff his hand before he started stroking the soft fur without thinking about it; he'd always liked animals. "What's his name?"

Sam seemed relieved that he didn't roast him immediately. "Didn't have one when they found him. At the shelter they called him Buddy."

Bucky scoffed. That was an every dog's name. "And you're fine with him leaving fur everywhere in the apartment?"

"Sure. As long as you're the one taking him for walks, I'm in." Sam fell silent for a moment, choosing his next words with care. "I'm worried for you, Barnes. And maybe therapy isn't the way for you. But working with veterans I found that a lot of them need someone to take care of, to feel like they're needed. Maybe this guy here will do the trick for you."

"Alright, fine." During their conversation, Bucky hadn't stopped ruffling the dog's fur. "You have any equipment already?"

"Just collar and leash. The rest needs buying." Sam fitted the red and blue leash to the collar and handed him the other end of it.

Bucky nodded. "I'll take care of it. Come on." He gently tugged on the leash and the dog followed him instantly, almost a look of awe on his face. Buying that stuff was just another mission.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Buying that stuff had been a mission from hell. The store had been too big, too full and with too many choices. He had managed to buy a bed for Fubar, as he had named the dog during their shopping stint, some toys and food but it had taken its time. Every now and then, Fubar had nudged his right hand when he noticed Bucky going stiff and only let up when he had scratched Fubar's head. Bucky suspected him being a therapist dog in an earlier live but found that he didn't mind. Rather, he was grateful Fubar was able to pull him out of his head.

Now they were sitting in the living room after Bucky had put everything where it belonged, with Bucky wriggling his phone in his hand. After a steadying breath he used to take before taking a shot, he started texting.

_Hey. Just wanted to ask how you were doing?_

_How's life at the farm?_

_It's me, by the way_

_James_

_James Barnes_

_Or Bucky, if you prefer_

Bucky groaned and put his phone beside him, display down. "I'm a moron, Fubar," he murmured and sighed, one arm draped over his face. Fubar came over to him, his paws making barely a sound on the carpet, and laid his big head in Bucky's lap, looking up at him. "You know, there was a time when I could talk to women without making a fool of myself," Bucky started explaining. "But with her… I feel like Steve before he got all buffed up. Awkward. Bumbling. That's not me. Or, well, that hadn't been me before."

The buzzing of his phone pulled him out of his thoughts. Again Bucky took a steadying breath, then he reached for his phone while simultaneously starting to pet Fubar.

_ James is fine by me_

_I'm fine, too. Thanks for asking. The kids barely let me out of their sight, but that's alright_

_On the way to a lake now, kids wanna go swimming_

_Clint's telling me no phones during family time. Catch you later?_

Bucky couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face and he stopped petting Fubar to concentrate on texting.

_Yeah, sure_

_Need to take Fubar for a walk anyway_

Bucky grinned at Fubar. "Maybe I still got it. You up for a walk around the park?" Fubar wagged his tail in answer and did an excited little dance. "Alright, alright, I'm getting up."

~#~#~#~#~#~

Natasha raised an eyebrow reading James's last text. _Who's Fubar?_, Natasha wrote back and was quick enough to get her phone away from Clint's grabbing hands.

"Told you, no phones. If the kids can behave, you can, too," he said without taking his eyes off the road.

Natasha rolled hers. "Yes, dad." There was chuckling from the backseat where Cooper and Lila were engrossed in a card game. Natasha put her phone back in her bag but couldn't quite keep the amusement out of her voice. She still couldn't believe that her boys had managed to bring her back from the dead. Losing Tony still hurt; she had wished him a long live and seeing his daughter grow up and part of her felt guilty that her sacrifice could have been reversed, but not Tony's. Still, she swore she would make the best out of it. No more regrets, no more missed opportunities. No more missing of telling the people important to her that she loved them. And when James had suddenly texted her, aside from a weird feeling in her stomach she didn't quite know what to think of it. She found his bumbling and awkward way kind of adoring.

Of course she remembered him from their time in the Red Room. Natasha remembered him being her trainer, forming her, teaching her. And somewhere in her mind, there were memories of him being more than that. James had been the first person to show that he cared about her, long before she'd even met Clint, and her handlers had never quite managed to either keep them apart or erase him from her mind for good. And of course she remembered how she'd felt for him then. But she had changed. And he had changed. Who said that those feelings weren't better kept in the past?

At the lake, Natasha helped set up base and then slather sun lotion on the children's backs before they ran off to the water. "Help me with my back?" she asked and waved the bottle of lotion at Clint.

He pushed his sunglasses up on his forehead and moved to sit behind her, taking a generous amount of lotion which he gently spread on his shoulders. "Who was that texting you?"

"Why?" Natasha looked over her shoulder. "Afraid for my virtue."

"Just worried," Clint mumbled, holding her gaze.

"No one for you to worry about. I promise. Hey." She turned around to focus her attention on Clint. "I know we need to talk about what happened on Vormir sooner or later. And I know we have some catching up to do for the last five years. But I need you to trust me to do what's good for me. And to tell you if I need you to shoot someone."

Clint managed to crack a smile at her. "Promise?"

"Promise." She caught him in a hug, just one of many over the last few weeks. "I'm glad I'm back. And I'm glad you're here. I still can't believe we won."

"Me neither." Clint hugged her back just as fiercely. "Never do that again."

Natasha chuckled, but it sounded suspiciously like a suppressed sob. "You know I won't promise that."

"Still worth the try." Clint tightened his embrace before finally letting her go. "You coming in the water?"

"Go ahead. I need a second."

Clint rolled his eyes at her, again all playfulness. "Greet loverboy from me." Then he jogged towards the water where Cooper and Lila greeted him with splashes.

Natasha dug her phone out of the bag and snapped a quick shot of the scenery. _Greetings from the lake._ Then she put it back to join the Bartons in the water.

~#~#~#~#~#~

The sun was setting outside the farm as Natasha dried off her hair. She had enjoyed the day as well as Laura's dinner afterwards and playtime with Nathaniel. But she recognized the signs. The restlessness. The fitful nights. Recovering at the farm had been the best idea, but know she wanted to go back, needed something to do. A job. Maybe she should talk with Fury soon. Maybe she should look for a purpose somewhere else. She didn't know yet what to do, but the world was still reeling from losing and getting back half of its population and there was so much to do.

She settled in her bed, a book in her lap. Before she could open that, however, her phone buzzed. Being curious in nature, Natasha picked it up and opened her messenger.

_Nice view, hope you had fun_

_As for Fubar, he's a dog I got myself_

_Well, Sam got him_

_For me_

The next message showed the blurry picture of a golden retriever who jumped towards the camera. Natasha smiled involuntarily.

_Seems like a nice guy_

_Why did Sam get you a dog?_

_Thinks he's going to do me good_

_Maybe he's right_

_Don't tell him_

Natasha chuckled and settled deeper in the pillows.

_I won't, promise_

_Greet Fubar from me._

_Will do_

_Goodnight, Natasha_

_Goodnight._

Natasha smiled and put the phone on the bedside table. Maybe she'd be a bit braver in her second chance at life.

* * *

**A/N A bit longer this time. Is there a length you would prefer? Thank you to those who already favourited and followed this story, you are awesome.**


	3. Keys to the Kingdom

Chapter 3 - Keys to the Kingdom

"What do you mean, you want to go to D.C.?" Clint stood before her, his arms crossed. He glared at her as if she told him she would elope with someone.

Natasha managed open body language, as if she didn't want to react all annoyed. "I've stayed here for a few weeks now, Clint," she instead said softly. "And I'm grateful for you guys letting me stay here. But I'm going stir-crazy. Herding the kids and helping you and Laura isn't doing it in the long run for me. I'm not that type of person. I need to do something. And maybe Fury has something to do for me. Or Coulson. Or whoever could need someone like me. But I'm not ready for retirement yet."

"You were dead, Nat." Clint's voice broke. "You were _dead_ and I were telling my kids their Auntie wouldn't come back and now you want to go back in the field?"

"Not what I said," Natasha reminded him gently. "Maybe train recruits. Maybe help organising all that schmuck, maybe oversee communication. I don't necessarily need to be in the field, but I need to do _something_. And I think D.C. is just the point to start."

Clint scoffed. "And Barnes being there has nothing to do with it, yeah?"

He had found out who the texter had been after Laura had commented on how Natasha had smiled during texting James and demanded to know more. Natasha could never deny Laura anything and so it hadn't taken her long to find out what she could about Steve Rogers' childhood friend. Including a shortened Red Room backstory.

"What if?"

"Do you think it wise? Running after a guy you knew ages ago?"

Natasha's eyes narrowed. "I'm a grown girl, Clint. And just because there is a backstory doesn't mean we couldn't be friends. And I knew it has been time since then. Believe me, I do. But we never got the chance to talk about it and find closure. Not after the Red Room. Not after that fight in Germany. Not after the Snap. Not after the Time Heist." Natasha shrugged with one shoulder and leant against the banister that ran around the porch.

Clint sighed and rested his elbows in the banister. He turned his head to look at Natasha who stared ahead to where Cooper and Nathaniel were throwing a baseball. "Do you like him?"

"What are you asking. Do I like him or do I _like_ like him?"

Now it was Clint who shrugged. "Do you like him?" he repeated.

"I like texting him. I like getting silly images of Fubar. And I would like to spend more time with him. To get to know him. I don't know how much James is in Bucky Barnes."

"Hm." Clint followed Natasha's gaze and watched his sons. A few months ago he wouldn't have thought to ever see them again. "You have a place to stay?"

"I won't crash at his place, if that's what you fear, _dad_," Natasha couldn't help but mock him. "Steve is in Brooklyn, it wouldn't make much sense to ask him. But D.C. has a small SHIELD HQ. Coulson should be there as well as Fury and Maria. I'll manage a few nights. Maria is already looking into some flats that would seem a good fit."

"How comes Steve and Barnes aren't even in the same state?"

Natasha shook her head. "I don't know. James wouldn't talk about it, neither would Steve. I can't imagine anything getting between those two."

"Neither can I." Clint chose not to comment on the fact that Natasha called him _James_. "Well, I guess you'll find out. You weren't one of the best spies for nothing. Just… promise me you'll be careful, alright?"

She smiled at him. "Always. And of course I'll be here for Nate's birthday at the very latest. I won't miss any of there birthdays anymore."

"Me, neither," Clint murmured, pulled Natasha close and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad I got all of you back. Just, when you're back in D.C., don't be a stranger and give us a call every now and then. Okay?"

"Okay. And if you need to talk… Call me any time. Promise?"

"Promise."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really, Nat. I promise to call. I'm not the same man you found in Tokyo."

"But you're also not the man from before the Raft," Natasha said softly. "And since we partnered up it was my job to worry about you. Old habit."

Clint returned the smile. "Guess you'll have to drop by every now and then and check in on me."

"Guess I'll have to."

~#~#~#~#~#~

_You're in the mood to look at an apartment with me?_

Bucky stared at the text that had plopped up on his phone. Of course Natasha had told him she moved to D.C. He hadn't seen her yet, though. She had been busy with convincing Fury to take her back and he had been busy with not killing Sam for making stupid comments. Honestly, without Fubar calming him he might have already wiped that grin off his face.

_Sure_, he typed back. _I could bring Fubar so you can meet him?_

The response to his proposal was a smiley with hearts for eyes. Bucky took that as a yes and carefully tugged on one of Fubar's ear. "You up for meeting a new friend? Trust me, she's already in love with you." At least that's what he reckoned from her demands concerning pictures of Fubar when he hadn't delivered for a few days. Fubar seemed to grin at him in response and yapped once. "Alright, buddy, let's go."

Life had taken a turn for the better for him. Sam _had_ been right with Fubar; that dog did him good. He had been thinking about asking Fury for a job but he really didn't know whether he wanted continue the fight. Maybe he still needed a bit of time to know what he wanted from life now that he could make choices.

He went with Fubar to the park close by where Natasha was already waiting for him. She was clad in jeans and a soft t-shirt, her fiery hair braided to a plait that fell over her left shoulder with a few strands framing her face. In short, she was breath-taking. "Hey," Bucky greeted her with a smile that was almost shy.

"Hi." Natasha returned his smile before her gaze fell at Fubar for a moment, then she met Bucky's gaze again. "Can I pet him?"

"Sure."

Natasha squatted down and held her hand out for Fubar to sniff at it. Fubar completely ignored her hand and buried his nose at the crook if her neck and went from there to her ear. Natasha chuckled and did her best to get him away from her face. "You don't do things by halves, so you?" Fubar wagged his tail and sank to the ground while Natasha was petting him until he was lying on his back, baring his belly. "He's such a dork."

"He is," Bucky agreed with a grin. "I like that about him." He noticed Natasha's smile growing sad for a moment as her hands moved over the place where Fubar's missing foreleg would have been.

"Do you know what happened to him?"

Bucky shook his head. "No. The people at the shelter couldn't tell me. Probably an accident as a pup or something." Natasha finished petting Fubar and got back to her feet while Fubar jumped up and shook his fur. "Where's the flat you wanted to look at?"

"Just one block away. I would like living near the park." They started walking, Fubar between the two of them, and Natasha threw him a curious glance. "How does getting a life work for you?"

Bucky shrugged at her and met her gaze for a short moment. "Okay, I guess. Sharing an apartment with Sam is alright; it's nice to have someone there to talk to or watch games with. Even if Sam's choice in sport teams is questionable. I, uhm, I'm getting better, I guess. Some days are, well…" He broke off.

"Some days it's difficult enough to even get out of bed, let alone be productive," Natasha finished quietly. "Let alone function like a normal human being."

"Yeah." He looked at her surprisedly. "But as I said, I'm getting better. Those days are fewer in between than after Shuri woke me up. Or right after that second fight against Thanos. I do think that Fubar helps. He needs me to get outside at least once a day. But sooner or later I intend to get me a job. I just don't know yet, what I want to do."

"I'm glad." She smiled at him, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face. "And I'm sure you'll find something you want to do."

Bucky looked at her, more intently this time. "What about you? Already got a life?"

She smirked at him. Not her trademark smirk, but a softer version of it. "I'm working on it. Getting my own place, getting me something to do… The time at the farm was great, but I'm not made for the quiet life. At least not like that. Not now. I love those kids with all my heart and I've never thought I'd ever see them again or hold them while they fall asleep when we watch a movie or something. But it's not enough to do for me."

"I bet they are just as glad you're back," Bucky mused. "I gathered Auntie Nat would have been missed very much."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Bucky looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "You're asking for permission? That's a first."

"I'll take that as a yes." Still Natasha took a moment to phrase the question. "What's going on between you and Steve? I mean, I'm glad you and Sam get along so well by now, but I expected you to spent a lot of time with Steve. Catch up. You didn't exactly had the chance to interact much after the airport or after Shuri broke the triggering."

"I thought so, too," Bucky scoffed. "Steve and I have our difficulties. And don't even know when I last talked to him." He clenched his fist before making the conscious decision to unclench it again. He really was glad Natasha didn't force him to answer right away. "I really don't want to talk about him now."

"That's okay." Natasha hesitated, then touched his arm briefly. "I'm just worried, that's all."

Heat shot through his body, although her touch had been featherlight. "Thank you," he managed and cleared his throat.

They reached the building where the apartment was situated in and they were buzzed in immediately after Natasha told them why she was there. A bubbly woman greeted them and showed them the apartment; by the way she addressed them, she clearly thought they were a couple. "And this is the final room. The previous owner used it as an office, but it would also make a nice nursery."

"That won't be necessary," Natasha responded coolly, ignoring the blush that crept over Bucky's face. "I'd like to take the apartment."

The woman smiled broadly. "Of course. It _is_ a nice place for a young couple. And for a nice dog with that proximity to the park."

"We're not-" Bucky felt obliged to object but Natasha was quicker. "Thank you. Now, if you'd be so kind to get the papers? The price is no issue." The woman seemed taken aback, but nodded, mumbled something and hurried out of the room. Natasha stepped to the window and looked outside, hands resting on the windowsill. "You okay?"

Bucky cleared his throat. "Yeah, uhm. Funny, how she thinks we're a couple."

"People like to assume that. To most, friendship between a man and a woman is impossible. It _has_ to be romance."

"Right." A deep pit was suddenly where his stomach used to be. Maybe she didn't remember him at all. Or maybe she simply wasn't interested in him like that. Though he'd rather take her friendship than nothing at all. "You need to buy furniture? Or do you have stuff you'll bring here?"

Natasha turned back to him and leant her back against the wall next to the window. "I need to buy some stuff, but at least a kitchen is already in here. Why? You like furniture shopping?"

Bucky grinned at her, a grin that felt like it belonged to a different Bucky from long ago but still it felt so natural. "Not necessarily, but Sam told me about those hotdogs in IKEA and since I only recently live in this century…"

Her laugh – although it was more a snort – was worth it all. "Well, we can't have that, can we? As soon as I know when I can move in, I'll tell you when I go shop furniture. As long as you'll help assemble that stuff."

"Back in my day you paid for that kind of help with a beer."

Natasha shrugged at him. "Let's sign up Sam, too, and I'll buy pizza and beer once we're done."

Bucky smiled at her. "That does sound like a plan."

* * *

**A/N Wow, that got longer than I planned ^^" I hope you like the way this goes (albeit it goes slowly) and I would really love a short feedback what you think about it, if you have a second to spare :) Until next time. **


End file.
